


hold your hands up for this ride, or you won't be tall enough to go on

by turnip (calculus)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Carnival, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus/pseuds/turnip
Summary: Of unexpected first dates, cotton-candy sharing, and blushing boys.





	hold your hands up for this ride, or you won't be tall enough to go on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sysupportgroup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sysupportgroup/gifts).



> uh i don't go here but this is 4 peabrain

Yan An buys them cotton candy, big giant clouds of pink and blue sugar spun delicately onto paper cones, and Hyunggu doesn't have the heart to tell him that he's not the biggest fan of sweets when Yan An comes back with a proud smile on his face.

"Which color do you want? The ahjussi manning the line says they've got different flavors added to the colors," Yan An asks, proffering the two cones like a hawker himself selling his wares. Hyunggu snorts a laugh and pulls his head back just in time to avoid having pink sugar shoved up his nostrils.

"Ah, hyung, please," he says, putting a hand out to ward the cones away from his face. Yan An almost visibly deflates in front of him, and Hyunggu hurriedly takes the blue one out of his hands. "Th-this one, then."

"Oh! I was eyeing that one, too! It's blueberry flavor," Yan An says, suddenly all smiles again, and Hyunggu resists the urge to pinch his perked-up cheeks. "Guess I'll take the strawberry flavor one then. Unless you wanna share?"

Hyunggu blinks, instinctively leaning out of the way again as Yan An brandishes the pink cotton candy in his face. "Maybe later, hyung."

"Suit yourself! Anyway, where are we going next?" Yan An says with a shrug, taking a big mouthful. Hyunggu watches his face light up with visible glee, his own cone forgotten. He's cute like this, enough to make Hyunggu forget for a second that Yan An is the older one here.

He clears his throat and takes a tentative bite of his own cone. The strands come apart from the cloud easily, melting in the heat of his mouth into a sweet blue flavor. Hyunggu licks his lips. It's good, but definitely meant for children under the age of ten—and Yan An, apparently.

"What do you think about the pirate ship?" Hyunggu asks, pointing towards the swinging ship ride in the distance, filling the air with rising and falling volume of screams. Yan An follows his finger and watches the ship swing back and forth for a minute before clapping a warm hand on Hyunggu's shoulder.

"If I die on our date, I will actually haunt your ass for the rest of eternity," Yan An promises, solemn and inflectionless. Hyunggu blinks rapidly, at a sudden loss for words, but Yan An does a complete 180 in the next breath and lets his hand slide Hyunggu's arm, closing around his wrist.

"H-hyung?"

"Let's go!" Yan An says, pulling Hyunggu along with him, and Hyunggu follows, off-kilter and possibly blushing a warm pink.

Date. They're on a date.

Oh god.

(Predictably, the ride goes as expected: Yan An screams like he's aiming to shatter glass, clutching at Hyunggu's arm each time they swing backwards into the air, and Hyunggu can only laugh, breathless, at the rush of exhilaration and adrenaline running through his fingers. Yan An is warm and flush against him, and Hyunggu smells berries every down-turn they go.

It's a good memory to take home.

Yan An's subsequent vomiting by a trash can near the exit, not so much.)


End file.
